1. Technical Field
This invention relates to holders for personal electronic devices (PEDs) and, more particularly, to a personal electronic devices storage apparatus for providing users with an easy and convenient means of ready access to their PEDs at all times while also preventing the device from being accidentally dropped when stored or during use.
2. Prior Art
Today's personal electronic devices include IPods, cell phones, MP3 players and digital cameras for example. New designs and combinations of 3rd and even 4th generation devices are being constantly developed and offered for sale to the general public, for office and even for military use. Today, people are using these PEDs for multitasking activities, for example getting stock quotes, e-mailing friends and business associates, transmitting computer files, paging, checking traffic and weather reports, “surfing” the Internet, listening to music, watching a movie, and making phone calls while on-the-go. Compact in size, most of these PEDs can fit in a briefcase, purse or pocket with ease. The popularity of these hand held devices has enjoyed phenomenal growth in recent years. In fact, it is estimated that in the United States alone, over 140 million people have “gone wireless.” The benefits of owning one of these devices have never been disputed. Providing stranded motorists with a means of calling for help, offering frequent travelers a means of staying in contact with loved ones, listening to music or watching a movie and even closing deals while on the road, these PEDs are an indispensable tool that millions would never be without.
Although there is little doubt that these PEDs are extremely useful devices, they do little good if they are lost. In addition, the problem of dropping and breaking one's PED during use is an extreme challenge to many users. Specifically, many consumers store their PEDs on belt loops, in pants or shirt pockets, or in the pouches of back packs, briefcases and purses, which can be somewhat unsafe. The simple act of bending over to tie a shoe or pick up a dropped object can result in the device falling from a pocket, pouch or belt loop and crashing to the ground. As these PEDs generally range in price from anywhere between fifty dollars to upwards of several hundred dollars for certain models, dropping such a device can be a costly mistake.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a personal electronic devices storage apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for easily and conveniently accessing users PEDs at all times while also preventing the devices from being accidentally dropped when stored or during use.